


Christmas Chaos

by positivelystisaac



Series: Christmas Series [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Christmas, M/M, One Shot, stisaac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/positivelystisaac/pseuds/positivelystisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac's final paper just isn't getting done, and it's all Stiles' fault. </p><p>In which they share a small studio apartment and Stiles' Christmas fascination is at an all-time high. </p><p>Filled prompt/one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Chaos

"Sti?" Isaac asks. Stiles grins at the sound of Isaac’s nick name for him. 

"Yeah?" he replies, poking his head out from the closet, where he’s digging around for a box of Christmas ornaments. Isaac, meanwhile, is sifting through the mess of papers that has overrun their coffee table. 

"Have you seen my notebook?" Isaac asks. Stiles makes a face. He probably has seen it and probably moved it, he just doesn’t remember.

"Uhhhh…. which once?” he asks.

"The black moleskine one you got me for my birthday. It has like all of my notes in it, I really need it," Isaac says. 

"Ermmm…"

"I had it right here this morning before I went to the gym," Isaac says, pointing to the end table next to the futon, which they double as a bed at night. "Do you happen to know how that miniature stuffed snowman family got there?"

"Nope, no clue," says Stiles with a smirk, turning around with the huge box he was looking for. 

"Well, then do you know where my notebook went?" Isaac asks, struggling to be patient with Stiles. 

"No…Oh, wait, yes!" Stiles says. "Next to the stove I think."

"Stiles, I love you but you have to stop with this. How many times have I told you-" Isaac begins. 

"Stop replacing your things with decorations?" Stiles asks, taking the words out of Isaac’s mouth. "I don’t know, like a lot," Stiles says. 

"Then pleeease do so. I’ve been looking for this all day," Isaac says, grabbing the notebook. He’s so stressed with his final paper due at the end of the week, he barely has time to breathe, let alone scold Stiles. 

"Sorry, sorry!" Stiles says, walking over to their tree with the huge box of ornaments. "Ready to help?" he asks Isaac. 

"I don’t have time, Stiles," Isaac says, leafing through the notebook. Stiles laughs, placing the ornaments on top of the paper-ridden coffee table, knocking some of Isaac’s papers to the ground. Luckily, he doesn’t notice. Stiles makes a mental note to put them back later. 

"There’s always time for Christmas!" he says cheerily, holding up the big star that goes on the top of their tree."You can even do the star!" Stiles offers. Although, really, he knows he can’t reach the top, so Isaac has to do it anyway. 

"Maybe later, Stiles? I’m seriously behind," Isaac argues. He really does want to help Stiles, even if it’s only to see his face light up like a small child. 

"How can you say no?" Stiles asks, holding up an ornament with a nativity scene painted on. "It’s me, Baby Jesus, and a bunch of balls," he adds, laughing at himself. Isaac can’t say no to that. He cracks a smile, taking the nativity ornament and reaching for the tree. 

"Isaac, no! Always the first one together," Stiles scolds, stopping Isaac in his tracks. Isaac apologizes, kissing Stiles on the cheek. They put the ornament on together and continue with the rest of the box. It doesn’t take them too long to decorate the tree, and once it’s done, Isaac isn’t looking forward to finishing his paper. "Wait, we aren’t finished!" Stiles says as Isaac steps back to look at the tree. He hands the star to Isaac. "Go for it," he says. 

"Why did you bring home a tree this big?" Isaac asks, stretching up on his tip-toes to get the star in the right position. 

"It’s Christmas! There’s nothing small about Christmas. Go big or get coal. That’s what I say, anyway."

"Is it now?"

"Indeed," Stiles says, turning away from the now-complete tree and heading back to the closet for more decorations. He pulls out a few miniature light up trees, carefully unwinding their cords. 

Isaac’s phone starts to ring. “Be right back,” he says, checking the caller ID and stepping into the hallway before answering. Stiles plugs in one of the trees, picking up Isaac’s laptop and replacing it with the first tree. Balancing two more trees and Isaac’s laptop, Stiles carefully steps over the boxes he left on the floor and places the laptop on the floor next to the outlet he uses for the other two trees, placing them on the table next to the TV.

Next, he grabs the strands of tinsel and looks for a good spot. He decides to wrap them around the curtain rods, but without Isaac here he needs a chair to reach all the way. The bar stool he grabs is being used to hold textbooks, which he tosses onto the futon. Once the tinsel is wrapped and looking good, he replaces the stool.  
Isaac walks back in just then. “Everything okay?” Stiles asks.

"Yep, all good!" Isaac says, not offering an explanation. He wasn’t about to tell Stiles he just spent ten minutes on the phone with his dad, conspiring about possible gifts for Stiles. 

"Uh, okay," Stiles shrugs, expecting Isaac to explain, but he doesn’t. 

"I need to work on my paper some more," Isaac says, walking over to the kitchen counter for his laptop. "Where’s my laptop?" he asks, shooting Stiles a look. 

"I dunno, wherever you left it."

"I left it right here. Unless it magically became an artificial Christmas tree, it’s gone," Isaac says, running a hand through his hair. He loves how Stiles is so into Christmas, but he’s wound up chasing his stuff around more than he chases Stiles around these past few days. 

"Um, try the floor back there," Stiles says, pointing to where he left it. 

"The floor? That’s a new one," Isaac says with a laugh. Stiles sticks his tongue out at Isaac and begins unpacking all of his favorite Christmas-scented candles. Isaac sticks his tongue out in response, grabbing his laptop off the floor and sitting at the breakfast bar that serves as their kitchen table. 

"My text books?" he asks. Stiles just points, lighting the candles and placing them around their tiny apartment. After retrieving his books, Isaac settles down to work, this time on the futon. "That smells really good," Isaac points out as he walks past a cinnamon scented one. "Wait, where did my notebook go? I just had it." 

"One of the carolers was missing their music books," Stiles says sheepishly, nodding towards the window. Isaac looks at the window sill, where three large stuffed snowmen stand, dressed in human-like clothes. Each is holding a black book, mouths sewn into open circles to mime singing. The one on the left has a familiar black moleskine wedged between its outstretched arms. 

"Seriously?" Isaac asks, grabbing the notebook. He wants to be mad at Stiles for messing with his stuff, but he can’t find it in him to say anything. Honestly, he can’t get enough of the way Stiles is around the holidays, and despite his stress levels being through the roof, he would never do anything to keep Stiles from the childish joy he feels at Christmas time. 

"I’m sorry!" Stiles apologizes, sitting down next to Isaac and pulling his legs up so he’s hugging his knees. Isaac can tell Stiles feels bad, but at the same time, he doesn’t want to be the cause of Stiles coming out of his Christmas haze. 

"It’s okay," says Isaac, smiling and rubbing Stiles’ knee. "Just a few more days and I’ll be finished," he says. 

"Finals suuuuuck," Stiles whines, knocking his head against his knees repeatedly. 

"Speaking of which, why aren’t you studying for yours?" Isaac asks, raising an eyebrow. He hates to be the bad guy and get in the way of Stiles and Christmas, but he knows Stiles needs to study if he wants to do well on finals. 

"I only have one exam next week and one paper due still, and I finished it last night," Stiles shrugs, reaching for his phone to turn on his Christmas music playlist. 

"You what?” Isaac is shocked. 

"I guess I took my adderall too late in the day or something because I was so on track, I got the whole thing finished while you were at the library," Stiles says, laying down and placing his head on Isaac’s lap, humming along to the music absentmindedly

"You told me you were decorating," Isaac says. 

Stiles scoffs. “As if I would decorate without you.” Isaac nudges Stiles to sit up. As soon as he does, Isaac leans in and kisses him softly. Stiles smiles into the kiss, causing Isaac to break out into a grin against Stiles’ lips. 

"Oh, before I forget.." Stiles says, pulling away after a minute. 

"Hmm?" Isaac asks in between pressing kisses onto Stiles’ neck.

"I knocked a few of your papers from the coffee table on to the floor today and I think they got kicked under the futon," Stiles confesses, standing up. 

"Oh well. I can get them later," Isaac says, pulling Stiles back down onto the couch and kissing him again.


End file.
